The End of the Beginning
by onekisstotakewithmex
Summary: When DiNozzo gets his happily ever after, there is once again a vacancy on Team Gibbs. And it's hard to find someone to step into his movie-referencing overgrown frat boy shoes. That is, until a certain brunette walks into the bullpen, and steps back into the lives of those she once knew. Kate Todd is back, and has grown up. AU, slow burn Kibbs, Katelives! McLilah. Updated Fridays.
1. Chapter 1

**The Beginning of the End**

Tony DiNozzo was sitting at his desk, and thinking, staring deep in thought at the phone. Zoe was supposed to be calling in any minute now.

The phone rang, and he looked around the nearly empty bullpen. McGee had already left for the day, and Ellie was downstairs talking to Ducky. Gibbs was at his desk, growling at his computer for only the tenth time that day.

He answered, "Very Special Agent DiNozzo speaking,"

"Hey Tony,"

"Zoe, hey. What's going on?"

"I was wondering if we're still on for tonight?"

"Of course…." But as he spoke he looked across the bullpen and frowned, watching as Gibbs stood up in surprise, looking over Tony's shoulder.

He put on his usual cocky grin, expecting the Director to be waiting with a lecture, but it wasn't the Director.

Because who was waiting for him, but Ziva David herself. In the flesh, leaning on the wall of his cubicle.

"Zoe- I gotta go. I'll talk to you… later." He hung up, and Ziva- _his_ Ziva- grinned.

"Were you having phone sex?" she asked.

And he nearly smiled. But he simply said "If it isn't Miss David herself."

She walked around the wall, and he looked at her. Thinner, and tired, but with a smile that still melted his defenses.

"Hello Tony," she said, but she was distracted by someone.

Gibbs, his voice gruff, as though he was close to tears, "Ziver,"

"Hello Gibbs," she said, turning to him.

He seemed almost disbelieving that his former agent was standing in front of him, "What are you doing here Ziver?" But he still pulled her into a hug.

"I came back, to see everyone. But I see that you two are the only ones here."

Tony stood up, and wondered if it was nostalgia he was seeing in Ziva's eyes as she stared around the bullpen. Though it was hideous, and still painted orange, it was like a second home to the two of them. In more ways than one.

He knew in that second what he had to do, "How long are you staying, Ziva?"

"Not long," she said, and smiled gently, "Long enough to see my family."

"I'll call Tim," Tony said, picking up the phone again, but she reached over, taking it, and putting it back down, the smell of sandalwood drifting into his nose, but there was something different about her this time around.

"Don't bother, I would not want to disturb him."

"Ziva…. He'd want to see you."

"I'm sure he will have other opportunities."

"It's uh…." He was short on words for once, reduced to a teenage boy trying to talk to his crush again, "It's been a few years."

"I had things I needed to work out. My feelings. About the job. About… people," she refused to meet his eye. His ninja. Back again.

"And what did you find out about those feelings, Ziva?" he asked, not breaking eye contact.

"Feelings are still there, Tony. I can no longer push them to the side."

He reached out and took her hand, expecting her to flinch at the sudden contact, but she didn't. With his other hand, he reached into his drawer and pulled out the necklace.

Her necklace.

"I believe you'll be wanting this back, Ziva," He held it up, and then placed it in her palm.

"You kept it," he could almost see tears in her eyes, but she didn't betray them.

"You know me, not good at letting go," He said.

Then he turned to Gibbs, "Boss…?"

"Go, you don't need to be here."

"I promise I'll come back tomorrow and explain to Ellie, and to Tim."

"Feel free, but Tony?"

He turned, as he and Ziva started walking out of the office, "Yeah boss?"

"Don't make the same mistake you did before."

"Oh trust me," he looked down at Ziva, "I don't intend to."

 **XNCISX**

Tony walked into the office the next morning with a surprise for everyone- Ziva in tow. She hadn't left yet, but she still hesitated when she saw that all three desks besides Tony's were full.

Ellie looked up, "Morning Tony-," but paused when she looked at the mysterious woman by his side.

Tim was staring at his computer when he heard the pause in her voice. As soon as he looked up, he smiled in relief, and jumped to his feet, "Ziva!" he cried, and didn't let the fact that he was running across the bullpen and embarrassing himself stop him from launching himself at her.

She embraced him back, "Hello McGee."

"It's so good to see you," he said, wrapping his arms around her. _You're not just any partner, McGee._ The words still echoed in his head when he couldn't sleep sometimes, and to have his friend- his _partner_ \- back in his arms was surreal, "When did you get here?"

"Yesterday, but I was busy talking with Tony."

He released her, "You look good Ziva."

"So do you, McGee. Very good."

The sight of her and Tony together brought a lump to McGee's throat. It was almost like old times, but Gibbs wasn't barking about a case, and Ellie… _Ellie_ was still there.

"Ziva, this is Ellie Bishop. Bishop, this is Ziva. Our friend and former colleague."

"Hi," Ellie said, smiling and holding out her hand, not sensing any threat to her job security. It was clear to everyone that Ziva hadn't come back to fill a position, "I've heard so much about you."

"Really?" she looked between her three former co-workers, and knew. Of course they would discuss her in her absence. They were a team after all.

"Yeah of course," she smiled again, but looked over at Tony nervously, "Especially from Tony. He had lots of good things to say about you!"

She smirked over at him, and watched as he nervously ruffled his hair, "Maybe," he admitted sheepishly, "But Bishop, now you're destroying my reputation!"

"Ehh," she waved a hand.

"Has anyone told Abby you're back? Or Ducky?" Tim asked, reaching for his phone, "Because if Abby finds out you were here and didn't tell her-,"

"ZIVA!" And there she was, a hundred-odd pounds of pure bubbly excitement and love, all launching her at Ziva in equal measures.

Gibbs was standing there, when Ducky walked in and froze, "My dear," he managed, looking at Ziva, "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?"

"Hello Ducky, and Abby," she managed from Abby's tight embrace.

"Boss, I think you know what's going to happen next," Tony said, as he walked over to Gibbs' desk.

"I think I do, DiNozzo. Remember what I said last night. About mistakes, and repeating them."

Tony looked over at Ziva, then placed his badge and his gun on his desk, looked over at Tim and said, "I'll keep in touch."

"What?" Tim and Ellie said at the same time. But Ducky and Abby seemed slightly less stunned.

"Boss, sorry for the short notice, but I can't do this again."

Gibbs nodded, "You take care DiNozzo, and look after Ziver. And yourself."

"Thank you boss," he turned, and started walking away, still facing Gibbs and Tim, but then cleared his throat,

"Easiest 180 of my life."

And then he slung an arm around Ziva and walked out of the bullpen.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

 **Hi everyone, I know that I updated the description so it says updated Fridays, but I decided I was going to be really nice and give you what you want a few days late... I was away for the weekend, so you're getting it now. One of the main characters makes an appearance, and it starts to get AU (more than it is already) but in a good way. Ciao! -LostatDownton**

 **XXXXX**

"Nice of Tony to leave us all the work of finding his replacement without his help," Ellie grumbled, as she looked through the stack of prospective candidates.

Tim just didn't blink, continuing to sort through the pages upon pages of candidates, "Did you get his email?"

"The one saying _we're heading back to Israel, have a nice life_? Yeah, I got it," Ellie sighed, "For some reason I miss him."

"You miss being called Probie?" Tim asked.

"You do that too, it's not exclusive to Tony, McGee," she rolled her eyes as she said it.

"Any progress?" Gibbs asked, walking past with a fresh cup of coffee. For someone who'd kissed his senior and best agent good-bye, he didn't seem remotely upset this morning.

But that was Gibbs, unflappable as ever.

"Now who is he going to smack on the head?" Ellie muttered to Tim, before glancing over at Gibbs. She cringed as she saw he was staring back, eyebrow raised. He didn't seem pissed off.

"You okay boss?" Tim said, looking over when he realized Ellie had been caught.

"I asked if we had progress."

"No, there is no one I would want to be on this team," Ellie said.

"Tim?" Gibbs asked.

"I have a candidate, but-,"

"Then get him in for an interview."

"It's a _she_ actually, and boss I'm not entirely sure she'll need an interview."

"But don't we need to see how she works with the team?" Ellie asked.

"No," Tim said, "She's worked with the team before." There was significant heaviness in his voice, and a note of- was that fear?- that Ellie didn't hear often.

Gibbs leaned forward, "McGee, I'd suggest you stop talking in riddles and hand over the file."

"Sure boss." He handed over the file, and Gibbs opened it. Every emotion possible crossed his usually blank face, in a way Ellie hadn't seen before.

It was the look of someone confronted with old ghosts.

"Should I call her in?" Tim asked.

"Who is it?" Ellie asked, curious and more than a little irritated now. Sure, Tim could be a bit mysterious and Gibbs was a total mystery, but usually they explained a little faster before she got _this_ confused. Was it Hollis Mann? Abigail Borin? Who?

"Call her in, and have her come in tomorrow," Gibbs said, and he tossed the file down on his desk, as his phone rang. He answered, and Tim used the fact that he was distracted to go and grab his backpack, anticipating a case.

Ellie sighed and rolled her eyes, pushing aside the stack of folders. Well if Tim and Gibbs had such a good candidate why were they playing the "mystery game" about it?

"We've got a case in Falls Church, grab your gear," He said, tossing the keys to Tim, "Bishop, call Ducky."

"On it," she said, and noticed that Gibbs and Tony were moving faster than usual. She guessed by the way they were avoiding meeting her gaze that it was something to do with their inability to communicate. She knew that Tony would have been blunt- if a little annoying- and tell her what was going on with his team leaders. Unless this person would throw _him_ into a trance too.

She glanced at the folder and resisted the urge to go and take a peek at their candidate.

She'd have to find out tomorrow.

 **XNCISX**

"Our man had a bit of a problem with his savings."

"What kind of problem?" Gibbs asked,

"A gambling addiction that was draining his funds, along with a fondness for strippers and expensive clothes," she hit the clicker, and his back records appeared on the plasma.

"When Abby and I looked at his computer, it was interesting, he was on multiple dating sites, but the night he died, he was supposed to be going out with someone from an escort service- if you believe his roommate."

"How credible is the roommate?"

"Not very credible. He was nursing a hangover," McGee winced, as Gibbs frowned.

"Is that all we've got?"

"We have the name of the escort service," he said, taking the clicker from Ellie, and putting it up on the screen, "And the name of the restaurant where they were meeting."

Gibbs checked his watch, "When's our candidate coming in?"

"Any minute now, boss."

"Okay then, Bishop, you're going to meet her, and then McGee, Bishop, you're heading to interview those escorts, see if any of them remember our Marine."

"Boss," Tim said, nodding towards the elevator.

Ellie turned and looked, craning her neck for a look at the new girl.

Who wasn't a girl at all.

Long legs, long brown hair, brown eyes, freckles, all wrapped in a package of the confidence of someone who is familiar with their environment.

And for some reason, Ellie recognized her from somewhere. But where?

She looked at Gibbs and Tim for some kind of visual clues, but Tim was grinning, while Gibbs looked… kind of stunned.

And then the woman reached them, and said "You know, you shouldn't stare like that. It's creepy, and what I would've expected from Tony, not from the two of you."

Tim smiled, "Hi Kate."

Gibbs nodded at her, "Agent Todd."

And then it hit Ellie where she knew Kate from. A photo hanging in Abby's lab of this strange brunette. Abby got all sad when Ellie asked about her, then said she was a friend, one who'd "gone away for awhile."

And then she turned to Ellie. Ellie tensed a bit, awaiting a fight but then Agent Todd smiled, and Ellie relaxed a little.

Agent Todd held out her hand, "Hi, I'm Kate Todd."

"Ellie Bishop."

"I see you got my old desk." She said, looking over, smiling fondly at the desk in question.

"Yeah, it was the vacant one when I arrived."

"Because of Ziva leaving."

Ellie and Tim exchanged a surprised glance, before Agent Todd rolled her eyes.

"Seriously McGee, don't look so surprised. Abby keeps me well informed."

"Okay, now that you two have met," Gibbs gestured a little too exuberantly between them, "McGee, Bishop you were heading out?"

"Yes boss," McGee headed for the elevator, before stopping suddenly so Ellie almost ran into him, and turned, "Nice to have you back, Kate."

"Gibbs still has to hire me," she replied, smirking, even though she must have known he was standing beside her.

"Well see you later," Ellie said to Kate, and then followed Tim out.

Kate was left standing with Gibbs, and for a second they stood in silence. "I didn't think you'd actually consider hiring me again. Considering I jumped ship." She said.

"Had a good reason, Kate."

She looked around, and he could actually see that she'd missed them, "I'd forgotten how _orange_ these walls are."

He paused and realized what she must be wanting to say. _I missed all of you._ "You remember the way to the lab?"

"It's ingrained in my mind," she reassured him, "That where we're heading?"

"Yeah. Brace yourself."

"For Abby? I can take her."

He looked down, "You look…. Older."

"What woman doesn't want to hear that, Gibbs?" she asked sarcastically, but he remembered that she wasn't actually annoyed, it was just… her. Kate. Back.

"Haven't hired you yet Agent Todd, so I'd watch yourself."

"Well you look older too, but you mostly look the same to me. Same haircut, same evil eye." He laughed a little and her smile faltered, "Yeah you haven't changed much, Gibbs."

"That an insult?"

"I haven't decided," she shot back, "Now come on, you said you had lab results to attend to?"

Rolling his eyes he fell back in step with her for the first time in ten years.

 **XNCISX**

As they were driving, Tim was getting a little bit annoyed with Ellie's questions, which were continuous and required explanations he didn't want to give.

"Why is she back?"

"I don't know, Bishop. She's just… back."

"But if she left ten years ago, what was she doing? Who was she working for?"

"NCIS, Homeland…. I'm pretty certain she did some undercover work around the world. Remember our conversation about deep undercover work?"

"Yeah we had a few of them. I was hoping that Gibbs wouldn't send me on them because- well, I was married. I guess that means I'm not immune anymore. Why did Gibbs look so concerned when she walked in?"

"Because she took a bullet for him, and then walked off the team as soon as she could move. It's a bit of a sore spot for him I'd guess."

"You all must have missed her."

"Of course we missed her. I haven't seen her in ten years but she could probably still kick my ass." He grumbled.

"She used to be able to kick your ass?" she asked, a little surprised.

"Keep in mind, Bishop, that I was a chubby little Probie, and she was a former member of the US Secret Service. Of course she could kick my ass. She could kick my ass into next week and actually had the opportunity once or twice."

"Sounds like you were quite the team back then."

"Yeah her and Tony spent their time bickering, listening to Gibbs, solving cases and one-upping each other, in between annoying the Probie- me."

"But what's her deal with Gibbs? Was it smart to leave them alone together?"

"Let me just say they kind of- Tony told me this, I wasn't part of the team when she joined- they clashed when they first worked together, but he offered her a job, and she took it."

"So it shook you all up?"

"Yeah. At least it'll be nice to have her back, she had some good profile training. And her drawing-," he realized what he was saying and shut up.

"So not smart to leave her and Gibbs alone?"

"Bishop, I can't- she and Gibbs got along fine, we were all hurt when she left, basically- we were a team, she walked away. Just like Ziva did. And now like Tony has. But unlike Ziva, she came back. We're here."

He got out of the car, thinking about how just how much had happened since Kate had walked away.

This was either going to be perfect or a disaster.

Or he reflected wryly, like much of Team Gibbs, it could be **the** perfect disaster.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

 **Hi everyone, thank you for the follows, favorites and comments! I really love seeing what you all think. Happy Good Friday *maybe not good, but you know* and enjoy the update! It involves coffee and reminiscing... I'm thinking some interaction between Ellie and Kate next chapter, but I welcome opinions :) Enjoy! XX**

 **XNCISX**

There was knocking at her door, and she was still half-asleep.

Kate Todd stumbled out of bed, and padded out of her bedroom towards the door of her new apartment. When she opened the door, she wasn't sure if she'd fallen into a dream or a nightmare.

Because who would be leaning against her doorframe but Leroy Jethro Gibbs himself?

She could've sworn she saw him hesitate when he saw she was in her pajamas but he recovered, "Morning Agent Todd, I came to pick you up for work."

She yawned, not bothering with a snappy answer, "You'll have to let me get dressed first, Gibbs. Come on in. Isn't this a little early, even for you?"

"It isn't early. Besides we're stopping for coffee."

She frowned, but brushed it off. Of course it wasn't anything important. "Ever do this for Bishop and Ziva?" she asked a little challengingly.

He sighed, "I came to welcome you back to the team, Kate. Not to pick a fight."

She realized she'd tensed, but there was something about the way his voice softened when he said her name that made her lose her defenses immediately.

It was just Gibbs being Gibbs.

It didn't stop her from feeling inferior. Ziva David had been on the team a lot longer than she had.

But then, she reminded herself as she got dressed, she was the one who walked away. From the team.

From Gibbs himself.

When she walked back out, ready for work, he smirked a little, "Surprised that you're not in some prissy little suit, Agent Todd."

"I've grown up, Gibbs," she warned, "Now come on,"

"Don't you wanna eat somethin'?" he asked.

"Not really, knowing your driving. How'd you get my address?" She was not immune to his usual Gibbsian gruff charms. But she knew that he wasn't as all-knowing as he liked to think.

"I'm your boss, Kate. It's important I know where you live. Now let's go. Coffee awaits."

"You've clearly already had at least one."

"And why would you think that?"

"Because you're actually smiling at me."

He scowled at that, "Let's go, Kate."

She locked the apartment and followed him down the stairs to his car. She watched him from behind, unable to stop herself musing over how much… older he looked. He wasn't old, not in the slightest- at least not to her- but she'd seen younger men drop dead with no warning before.

He turned, "I know a place that serves great coffee."

She rolled her eyes at his childish smile, "Of course you do."

Some things never changed, so it seemed.

 **XNCISX**

Once they were seated in the dinner, and Gibbs had a cup of coffee in front of him, he smirked across the table, "You look a little more awake."

"So do you," she replied, "What happened to that one place you used to get coffee?"

"Too many memories," he said simply.

And the familiar pang of guilt arrived. "Gibbs, there were so many times.. I wanted to call, to come back…"

"To come home," he said simply.

"Yeah." She looked down at her hands, clutching her coffee mug. Maybe DC wasn't her home, but she had never put down roots. With the work she'd been doing, it simply wasn't safe enough to make connections.

"And here it's been ten years and you're back. You came back, Katie," the words slipped out, and they both look surprised.

She cleared her throat, and the moment disappeared, "Is there anything major I missed? Abby tried to keep me updated but I moved around so much that I didn't get much news."

"A couple of terrorists. You didn't get to meet my ex-wives."

She chuckled, "I think that's something I don't mind avoiding."

His smile faded into a thoughtful expression- she'd seen it before, but now it looked closer to something else, almost like regret.

"Kate, not much has changed."

"Abby told me Palmer got married, and has a baby."

"Victoria," he smiled a little, "You did miss a lot Kate. And yet you're here….." he trailed off, "It's been awhile but how was it working the case with us yesterday?"

"I'm so rusty, I feel like I did the first time I had to ask Tony why he was taking sketches."

"Didn't he show you a swimsuit model and question your judgement?"

"Yeah, right around the time you threatened to hijack Air Force One, and I threw up in an evidence bag," she replied, "Not the best of memories."

He chuckled, remember how green she'd been- in more ways than one, "You accepted my job offer… I believe that's twice now."

"I have to settle the score someday" she said.

"You settled it when ya pushed me outta the way of that bullet, Kate."

"And then proceeded to walk off the team as soon as I could move."

"You were hurt. And scared," he looked down into his coffee, as if surprised he was managing to hold a conversation with her that wasn't about work.

She was a little surprised herself, but had to remember exactly what she loved about working for NCIS. Most days it hadn't been the adrenaline rush, or the feelings of helping people, but the little things like watching Tony and McGee actually get along, or listening to Ducky's stories, or watching Gibbs and Abby signing to each other in the lab. NCIS had been her family.

"It was no excuse," she cleared her throat, "It was unprofessional at best."

He laughed, "Since when has Caitlin Todd _really_ cared about being professional?"

She sighed, and smiled after a minute. Yes, she had missed this team. Maybe it had taken her awhile to come back but she had missed it just the same.

"Well Gibbs, like I said, I grew up."

He nodded in agreement, "You and everyone else. Except me. I just got old."

She chuckled a little, at his usual self-deprecating brand of humor, "You didn't get that much older."

And immediately wished she hadn't said anything, because he raised an eyebrow, " _That_ much older?"

"I- you- you know what I meant," she frowned, and he smirked.

"Ah Kate, you're turning red."

"That's because you're annoying me!" she spluttered, "And to think I actually missed the team!"

He paused, "So you did miss us, huh Kate?"

"Of course I did! All those empty nights, I was dying to come back to you!" She realized that in saying _you_ she should have specified she meant _the team_ and not Leroy Jethro Gibbs himself.

He moved his hand, and she thought he might be wanting to hold her hand.

But he wouldn't…. would he? He hesitated, and then-

"Boss?"

She swivelled in her seat to see McGee. _Damn it._ His timing hadn't improved during her absence. And yet he wasn't alone. He was with a woman in a wheelchair, who was actually quite pretty, and who looked at her in curiosity.

"Morning McGee," Gibbs said, and then smiled when he saw who Tim was accompanied by, "Mornin' Delilah. Been a while."

"Been busy," she said, but she was smiling, before looking at Kate, "Aren't you going to introduce me Gibbs, or have you forgotten your manners?"

Kate was a little surprised that anyone could talk to Gibbs (except Abby and Ducky) and get away with it. But Gibbs merely smiled at the woman, _Delilah_ he'd called her, "Delilah, if you wanted an introduction, you could ask."

"I told you we had a new team member," McGee said to her, and she smiled at Kate.

"I'm Kate. Todd," she said, holding out a hand.

"Delilah Fielding, I'm Tim's girlfriend. So you were here ten years ago, any good blackmail?" Delilah asked with a smile.

"Delilah!" McGee said, a little unhappy.

"What? It's nice to see fresh blood. Besides Tony ran out of stories ages ago," she pouted a little, then turned to Gibbs, "Any interesting cases?"

"No. You?"

"Not remotely. And still lots of secrets."

McGee chuckled to himself, and Gibbs rolled his eyes, "Oh get a room."

"We have one," Delilah informed him.

Kate was watching the exchange, amused and mystified. McGee had a steady girlfriend, a gorgeous one to boot, but she was curious about the wheelchair.

Delilah caught her staring, "Something wrong, Kate?"

"No, I'm just wondering about-,"

"The wheelchair? Terrorists are mean," she smiled a little.

"I get that, trust me," Kate said dryly back.

She and Delilah smiled at each other, before Delilah turned to Tim, "Now you were taking me for brunch?"

"Why don't you sit with us?" Kate offered. Whatever moment she and Gibbs had been sharing was gone, but she didn't mind somehow with Delilah and McGee being the ones interrupting. It was useful, before Gibbs actually ran out of things to say, for him to be distracted.

"Oh we wouldn't want to intrude-," Tim started,

"We'd love to," Delilah cut him off, and Gibbs slid over, letting McGee in beside him.

"So what were you asking about blackmail?" Kate asked, and poor McGee looked terrified.

"Oh I just want to know if there's anything I should know about Tim here, since I have to live with him,"

Kate was a little uncomfortable, "Well…. It's been a few years, I'm not sure I'm the right person to ask."

"Sure you are. You knew him back when he was a- what did Tony call you again, Tim?"

"Probie," McGee muttered resentfully, and Kate smiled at a long-withheld memory. Tony had loved torturing him.

"He was very fond of ties, and unwilling to hurt a lady," Kate said, "If I recall that made me able to kick his ass. I'd warn you- he's too much of a gentleman."

"Is he now?" Delilah asked, looking at him, "Not my Timothy McGee."

"I'm guessing he's grown up a lot in the past few years," Kate grinned at him, and he managed a smile back. She figured he'd been hurt when she'd left too. But she didn't know where he'd hidden his pain.

"McGee here is a famous author," Gibbs chimed in.

Kate turned to him, "What?"

"Tell her, Gemcity."

"I'm an author. Well- I write about…."

"The team," Delilah cut in, "He wrote fanfiction for Tony and Ziva and put it into his novel. There is something inherently wrong about that."

"You said you liked my writing," Tim said.

"I do, sweetheart, but still… you wrote fanfiction about your co-workers."

Kate laughed, "As long as I wasn't in these books."

"You weren't," he promised.

"No, you didn't make the cut in the continuing adventures of L. J. Tibbs," Gibbs rolled his eyes.

She looked between them, "Why do I feel like this caused problems?"

"Oh Ziva only threatened to kill me over it once-,"

"More like twice," Gibbs cut in.

"And Tony just mercilessly teased me forever." He said.

"Of course he did."

The waitress came by, and refilled coffee, taking orders for food, and Kate could almost forget that she and Gibbs had had some kind of moment. And she could also forget they had to get to work.

Gibbs was smiling, and talking to people- she had been away a lot longer than she'd realized. Ten years was a long time, and looking at Tim she realized just how much she'd missed of her team's life.

She caught Gibbs' eye, and he managed a smile, but she couldn't find it in her at that moment to smile back. She was feeling guilty again, for leaving. A thought that had plagued her night after night for ten years.

Oh she knew what she had to do. Or more appropriately, not do.

She couldn't dare walk away again.


	4. Chapter 4

"You heard?"

Ducky turned around, surprised to see Gibbs walking through the door, "Goodness Jethro, what is going on?"

"You heard that she's back?"

"Yes I knew that Caitlin was back. She hasn't come to see me yet, though."

"I'm sure she will, Duck. Give her time."

"Yes I'd imagine that it's an adjustment for her, returning when she thought she never would."

He frowned, "But _why_ did she come back, Duck?"

"Honestly, Jethro, don't you know?" Ducky sighed.

"No Duck, I don't get it. Wherever she was, I'm sure she was happy."

"I'll tell you why she came back, Jethro."

"Why, Duck?"

"Because _you asked her to._ "

 **XNCISX**

"Good morning, Tim, Kate," Ellie said walking in, as Kate looked up.

Kate wasn't entirely sure how she felt about not sitting in her old desk- both relieved and a bit afraid of what she'd find in Tony's desk. He'd never kept his whole "mixing work and pleasure" thing a secret, and if she found some of his magazines she didn't want to know how she'd react.

"Where's Gibbs?" Tim asked, looking around, his eyes landing on Gibbs' empty desk. Not so much as a coffee cup to suggest that he had even arrived yet. But Kate figured he had.

"I can call Abby, see if she's seen him?" Ellie offered, but Kate just made a face. Abby had been thrilled about her coming back, but she didn't want to talk about how things had gone during her time away. It was over, and she was back. That was the end of it.

"No, don't bother. I bet I know where he is." Kate was only guessing, but she figured he might be in autopsy, "I'll be back," she headed for the elevator.

The ride down to autopsy, she was silent. Pondering the case they'd wrapped only the day before. She had missed the adrenaline rush she got on cases, but not the mind-numbing paperwork that came after. She'd handed in her case report last night, and had no desire of revisiting cases that involved strippers and expensive watches. Apparently strippers were great at killing with stilettos.

And here she'd thought high heels were murder to _wear_.

As she stepped off the elevator, and walked into autopsy she heard, "Because you asked her to."

She froze in her tracks, thinking she was intruding, but Gibbs was expressionless and Ducky smiling as she walked in.

"Morning Gibbs, Ducky," she smiled at both of them.

"Morning Caitlin," Ducky said, and smiled back. But there was still a hint of conversation lingering between him and Gibbs.

"Mornin' Kate, was there something ya needed?" Oh. _Shit._ Gibbs was in a bad mood now that she'd arrived.

Maybe he hadn't been so keen on her returning in the first place?

"McGee and Bishop were wondering where you were," she said calmly.

He nodded, "I was headin' up now. Waiting on a case."

"Go on Jethro," Ducky said to him, "I think I'll have a talk with Caitlin first."

"Just send her up when you're done," Gibbs grumbled. Kate raised her eyebrows, as he brushed past her without a second glance. Maybe he was just pissed she'd walked in on his conversation with Ducky. It wasn't like she was going to _knock_.

Ducky walked over and pulled her into a hug, "Caitlin, I haven't had a chance to welcome you home."

A lump rose in her throat and she swallowed hard, "It's good to be back, Ducky."

He pulled away, his eyes searching her face. She remembered a billion things in that second, and she reached out, straightening his bowtie. She was suddenly close to tears.

"You must be so glad to be back with us," he said softly.

"I am, but I…." she hesitated, then reminded herself it was _Ducky_ she was talking to, not Gibbs.

"You feel out of place?" he asked knowingly.

"So much has happened since I left the team, Duck. I… missed everyone, but…"

"But the world has moved on since you left us,"

 _I did leave you, all of you. Did I ever say how sorry I was?_ She thought, looking into his trusting eyes.

"Ducky, I-,"

"My dear," he said, "there is no need for you to apologize to me. Or any of us."

"Yes, Ducky, there is." She angrily looked down at her hands, willing herself not to cry. She couldn't afford to cry- back in the good old days she'd been the girl with balls of steel, and then had devolved into a crying mess on Ducky's shoulder when Tony had almost died. Ducky, she could see, vividly remembered such weakness, and thought nothing less of her for it.

"Caitlin, _please_ , you did what was necessary for _you_. None of us faulted you for it."

"But I hurt all of you in the process," she said gently, and he took both of her hands in his.

"When someone we love leaves us, of course it is bound to hurt, but it is a part of who we are. Pain doesn't stop us in our tracks forever, Caitlin, it does make us stronger in the end."

She let out a short laugh at that, "I guess that makes me pretty damn strong, Ducky."

"Indeed," he smiled again, and then frowned as he read what was clearly in her face, "Is there something else bothering you, Caitlin?"

"I'm not exactly sure…." She hesitated. She knew what was bothering her, but didn't dare say it to the closest confidante of her boss.

"Caitlin," he chided, "I know that look."

"I'm not sure how much Gibbs wants me back," she confessed.

"Ah," he said.

"He _asked_ me to come back, and we went and got coffee before work the other day, but at the same time he seems like he's unhappy that I came back. Ducky, I'm confused."

"Caitlin, we all wanted you to come back. But you know how Jethro is with feelings."

"Not good," she confirmed, with a shake of her head.

"Exactly. He probably isn't sure how to express that he is happy you returned. He was quite… hurt when you left," Ducky said and this time she could clearly read his face.

"Because of _why_ I left?" she asked, not stupid in the slightest.

He nodded, "I'm quite sure that he'd always seen you as his subordinate, not quite his right hand, but certainly a key part of his team. They all felt your leaving very deeply. But Gibbs felt as though he was personally responsible."

"Ducky, no one was responsible but me. I jumped in the way for Gibbs, it was all my own fault. And then as soon as I could move, I went and talked to the Director, and left. Just like that. I _walked away._ "

Ducky nodded again, "Caitlin, it was because you jumped in the way for Jethro that he was so shaken by you leaving. Make no mistake, he cared deeply for you. He still does."

"He has a funny way of showing it," she retorted.

Her cell phone rang, and she answered, turning slightly from Ducky, "Yeah, Agent Todd,"

"Hey Kate, we got a case. Get your ass up here, and tell Ducky. Dead Marine in Quantico."

"All right. I'll be up in a minute."

" _Now_ , Kate," He paused, as if realizing, "please."

She smiled, but didn't say anything, pulling an old trick she learned from Gibbs and hung up on him. She turned back to Ducky, "We have-,"

"A case. Navy or Marines?"

"Marine. Quantico. Might want to get Jimmy and meet us there. I'll make sure McGee sends you directions." She started walking away.

"All right," he said.

And then she turned, walked back, and kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you Ducky."

He smiled, "My pleasure, Caitlin."

And she left, though she could feel him smiling at her still.

 **XNCISX**

"You must have gotten a heroic welcome back from Ducky," Gibbs commented beside her as she sat shotgun. McGee and Ellie were in the truck together, probably bonding some more.

"Yeah well, he wanted to see me, and I hadn't seen him yet," Kate replied, trying not to care about what Gibbs was saying. Kate was already feeling a little sensitive about her job security at the moment.

 _Your own fault, Kate,_ she reminded herself, _Always has been, always will be._

"Must've been a cozy chat," Gibbs muttered sarcastically from beside her. She had already returned to her old ways of hating his driving, but this comment was a bit below the belt.

"Gibbs, I wasn't gone for that long," she retorted, but then she managed to bite her lip. She would not help assuage her fears about her job security if she couldn't control her temper. She was mortified that she had once threatened to shoot him, but had overcompensated by taking a bullet for him instead.

 _Whoo, nice job Kate._

She turned, as Gibbs slammed on the breaks, and got out, "We're here, Agent Todd."

 _Oh who turned on the grump machine? Did someone switch out his coffee for decaf?_

"Are you pissed cause I walked in on your little chat with Ducky this morning?" she snapped.

He tensed, she could see from behind, and turned, "What?"

"I asked if you're pissed at me. Because I happened to walk in on your little buddy-buddy routine with Ducky?"

"Careful Agent Todd," he retorted, "or you'll be the one driving the truck."

"Because that's such a punishment," she muttered, but was mercifully spared from Gibbs murdering her or shooting her his glare, because Ellie and McGee arrived just in time.

"Where's the body?" McGee asked.

"I'm about to find out," was his response, and he stormed off.

"Kate… what did you do to piss him off?" McGee asked.

"I interrogated the interrogator. You figure it out," she said, before going to grab a camera.

 _What a smart thing to do, six days on the job, Kate._


	5. Chapter 5

"We're doing _WHAT?"_ The outcry and annoyance between Ellie and Kate was immediate and identical.

"You're going undercover together," Gibbs said calmly, staring between the two of them, "Our Marine knew her killer, and the bar was one of the places on her credit card charges."

"But why do we have to go together?" Kate asked first.

"Well, Agent Todd, seeing as you're the older, more experienced agent, I want you to keep an eye on Agent Bishop here."

"Gibbs I'm not a child, I don't need constant attention."

"As I said…. Agent Bishop and I are both experienced, and she doesn't need a babysitter," Kate protested.

"Fine, I'll put the other way, since you're both being _so_ mature. It's a lesbian bar, and you're a couple….." Gibbs trailed off and watched as both of their mouths dropped open. Kate could have sworn she saw a glimmer of amusement in his eyes.

"Are you telling us that we're going undercover in a bar… as lesbians?" Ellie checked with him.

He smirked, "Yup."

"Okay," Ellie said, and went back to her desk, "And I though the couples' intimacy class with Tony would be the weirdest thing I'd ever do on this job."

Kate was reminded of how she pretended she was pregnant with Tony's baby for a case. That had been fun. The idea of being pregnant, much less with _Tony's_ child, sent chills down her spine. And not the good kind.

Gibbs looked between them, "So tonight you're going to the bar, a couple of lovers meeting for a tryst. Only one of you is interested in adding more fun to your night. So ask some questions."

"Well in that case," Kate said, "Seeing as I'm older and more mature, the younger one would be more curious, and inexperienced. _Ellie_ can ask the questions."

"Well," Tim said, "Be grateful Tony isn't here, because he'd be the one planning your wardrobes, and we all know how _that_ would go."

Kate shuddered, "Wait, are _you_ planning what we're wearing instead?" she asked, nervously.

Tim shrugged, "I might be…"

"In that case, remember you have a girlfriend who will kick your ass if you dress Bishop and I up like hookers!"

"There's the off chance that she'd find it funny, and besides you're going to a _lesbian_ bar, to purposely grope and kiss each other."

"Tony would find this really hot, but I find it disturbing."

"You're both going to look mildly provocative but at the same time friendly, and not remotely suspicious. Ellie, you get to keep your bubbly personality, but Kate…"

"Try and act mature," Gibbs cut in, walking in.

She turned and glared at him, "Yes because pouting when you don't get your way is _super mature,_ Gibbs."

He merely smirked back, "I'd _suggest,_ Agent Todd, that you head home and get ready for your date tonight."

She thought privately, but didn't voice her thought to make sure she still had a job: _My fist is about to have a date with your smug smirk._

Ellie looked as though she'd like to voice her concerns as well. Yet she kept her mouth shut, except to say "Does this mean we can go home early?"

"Early? Hell no," Gibbs was enjoying himself a little too much, Kate thought.

"I would've thought this would be amusing to Tony, but not you, Gibbs," she said.

"I'm full of surprises, Kate," he replied, but the smirk was gone.

"Oh I'm _sure_ ," she replied sarcastically.

He smiled as he walked past, "Still value your job, Kate?"

"Yes, I'd like to keep it," she retorted.

"Then I suggest you and Bishop get acquainted," He smirked, and headed for the elevator.

Ellie looked after him, "I cannot believe this."

And Kate had a bit of a different opinion, "I _will_ kill him."

 **XNCISX**

Gibbs was in MTAC, with McGee, watching the whole lesbian bar situation. And he couldn't help but watch concerned, as Bishop- young, impressionable, Bishop- was talking to Kate, and they were holding hands. They'd been there for an hour and a half already, and were doing a decent job of being a couple.

"Boss, I'm not sure how good an idea this was," McGee pointed out.

"McGee, unless you're considering a new career as a lesbian, I suggest you keep your mouth shut," Gibbs responded, "How are things, Bishop?"

Bishop sighed, "Nothing so far, Gibbs."

Kae was glaring at Bishop, but he knew who the glare was really for. He'd already seen enough from Bishop's perspective of Kate, especially Kate in a provocative, low-cut dress.

It was a view he wouldn't willingly complain about, but to be fair, he was getting old, and couldn't take many shocks to the heart- _like_ Caitlin Todd in a low-cut dress.

He cleared his throat, "Bishop, maybe time to start asking questions."

"You got it Gibbs," Bishop turned her head and moved in closer to Kate, "I'll be back, babe. Bathroom break."

Kate smiled coyly, "Hurry back."

Gibbs inhaled sharply, watching as Bishop turned away. _Kate has some pretty strong come-hither eyes._

"You okay boss?" McGee asked.

"Yeah, Tim. I'm gonna go to the head. Be back. Keep an eye on Bishop."

McGee nodded, and Gibbs hurried towards the door. As soon as he was outside, down the stairs, and at his desk, he sighed deeply.

 _What the hell was that?_ He wondered to himself.

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs!" a voice called out.

He turned, and watched as Abby ran towards him, "What do you got, Abs?"

"Tox screen results." She said.

"Okay, how'd our Marine die?"

"She was poisoned. Specifically a drug overdose. A _lethal_ drug."

"What-?"

"Poisoned, Gibbs. Antifreeze."

"How would she ingest antifreeze?" he asked, confused.

"She was spending a lot of time at that bar. The one Kate and Ellie are at. Maybe it was a date gone wrong?"

"A date gone- _damn,_ " He sighed, "Abs are you suggesting there was something in her drink?"

"She did have an above-legal amount of alcohol in her blood," Abby suggested, "I can't think of any other viable reason."

"I wonder… Abs would it be possible if there were other Marines at that bar?"

"Other lady lesbian Marines? Anything is possible, Gibbs. Especially since _our_ Marine was there."

"I better go tell McGee," he said, turning back to head upstairs.

"Gibbs?" he turned back to her.

"Yeah, Abs?"

"Are you okay? You look like something was bothering you…" A concerned Abby was something he didn't need right now.

"I'm fine Abs. That's good work," He took the stairs two at a time until he was upstairs and back in MTAC.

"McGee-," he started.

"Boss, we have a problem," McGee said, turning back to him.

"What?" he asked.

McGee nodded towards the screen, where Kate was leaning over a woman, in a different, provocative dress.

Something was wrong.

"She's not breathing!" Kate yelled, "Someone call 911!"

"Boss, this is bad," McGee used his uncanny knack of stating the obvious.

Gibbs barked "Bishop, whatever happens- _do not blow your cover!_ "

"Yes, okay," he watched and waited as one of the other women tried performing CPR. The paramedics got there and proclaimed her dead.

"Bishop," he sighed, "Get the hell outta there. We're on our way in, and we're taking over," He turned, "McGee, get Metro on the line. This is our case now."

He turned back, as Kate sauntered into Bishop's line of sight. She looked drained and pale, and like she really needed rest. Well, it was looking like it was going to be a long night. He looked more closely at Kate, whose breathing looked and sounded irregular.

"Metro is securing the scene!" McGee called, "We'd better get down there."

"McGee?"

"Yes boss?"

"Call Bishop, have her stay there." _Kate is having problems,_ is what he didn't say, "I'm driving Kate home."

"Boss, she isn't going to agree with that."

"Then I'll at least drive her home to change. Bring some clothes for Bishop."

"Yes boss," McGee seemed confused.

"Look at Kate- look at her."

"She doesn't look too good. But boss- she hates it when you treat her-,"

"What, like a _girl_? There is something wrong with her, meaning she won't be performing her best work. Okay?" It sounded like a lame argument, even to him, but he had to do it, "And after I'm done bringing her home, then I'll come back. Call Ducky while you're on your way."

McGee had learned enough not to argue anymore. He just shut up, and headed for the door.

Gibbs called Kate's cell.

"Hi," she said.

"Kate, be at the front door to the bar. I'll come get you."

"Gibbs?" She asked, completely confused, "What's going on?"

"I'm driving you home to change so we can work," he said. A pathetic excuse for wanting to check on her, but it was all he could come up with at the moment. He was worried as hell, and he needed to reassure himself- as a concerned boss, of course- that his agent was going to be okay.

 **XNCISX**

Since she had gotten into his car, she had not said a word to him.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes," her tone was clipped, professional.

"Kate, somethin' shook you up pretty bad."

"Watching someone die in front of me doesn't qualify, Gibbs?"

"'Course it does. But you looked- _bad_."

"And whose goddamn idea was it to send Bishop and I in there anyway?" she retorted.

"Mine. It was-,"

"I know, I know, _for the case._ I haven't forgotten the things we do for cases," she snapped.

"Kate," he said.

"No."

" _Kate_ , I'm sorry."

"Rule 6."

"Covered by rule 18. Relax. Kate," he surprised himself with his offer, "If you want to just stay in tonight, I get it. You don't have to come to the scene." He pulled into the parking lot of her apartment building, but he sensed tension in her- something _bigger_ was bothering her.

"And who is going to be there to shoot and sketch?"

"Bishop. McGee."

"Gibbs, it isn't fair to leave the team one short."

"I don't give a damn. You're traumatized."

"I've seen some pretty shit things okay, Gibbs? I'm not a fragile, little Probie. Never was, never _will be_!"

"You're a Probie to me!" he shot back.

"Why? I was off _getting experience_ as an agent!"

"You were doing God knows what for ten years, and couldn't bother to tell me you were okay!"

"I was doing perfectly fine! Once I got away, I was fine!"

"Away from what?" he asked, angrily, turning to look at her.

"Away from this team, and away from you!"

"What the hell did I do? I gave you a job!"

"Being around you, around the team, I felt invincible, powerful even!"

"And that was a problem?"

"It is when I start taking bullets for people!"

"If it was such a problem, then why did you do it!"

"Because-," she opened her mouth, then closed it, as if suppressing words, "Because you were my boss- my friend! I couldn't just let you die!"

"And yet you couldn't even express how much you cared the rest of the time, Kate. You were a stone cold lady."

"Yes," she said sarcastically, "Crying about Tony almost dying is completely insensitive. Dreaming about you dying is stone cold. I'm a real bitch!"

"If you dreamed about me dying, why did you _walk away_ as soon as you were able to?"

"Because I was scared. Hell, I was terrified of what I would do for you!" She paused, and he could see tears in her eyes, but she wiped at her eyes angrily.

"Kate-," he said as she got out of the car.

"Don't bother waiting, I'll drive myself to the scene," she snapped. "Just let me know if there are any bullets to take for you while I'm at it."

"Kate-,"

"Just don't Gibbs."

As she walked towards the building, he stared after her. Something shrill and terrified echoed in her voice- _I was terrified of what I would do for you._ He took a deep breath, and then drove away.

 _Oh Katie,_ he thought, _I was terrified of what I'd do for you too._


End file.
